Many people use cases to transport guns. Some gun cases are made of fabric. The user of fabric gun cases can cause the gun to be unintentionally fired or to be damaged by water or impact. There are also plastic gun cases with buckles. The buckles can be cumbersome to use and are known to fail, jam or break depending upon the operating conditions. Also, the fabric and plastic gun cases can, depending upon the conditions, enable liquid to leak into the cases. Therefore, there is a need to overcome these disadvantages, and there is also a need to improve the structure and functionality of weaponry containers.